Talk:Oz/@comment-119.94.49.211-20140921032809/@comment-1442343-20140921042532
Oz is the one and only B-Rabbit (well maybe not, we still have no clarity on what the deal with Lacie's Chain was). He was twin black rabbit dolls brought into the Abyss by Lacie. The Abyss generates Chains by either mutating already existent life or by providing new life to inanimate objects. Think of the Abyss like water and an already living being or inanimate object as a sponge to soak up that water; after which they become a Chain. With me so far? Now, Oz in the beginning was just a single consciousness shared between two black rabbit dolls, a simple Chain with two technical bodies that was unable to move. As you've probably figured out by now, the degree of a Chain's power is decided by The Intention rather than the Abyss itself. As such, after Oz's first body was destroyed, The Intention transformed the second body into the form of a giant black rabbit that wields a scythe. Now, during the Tragedy of Sablier, after Jack put Oz through all kinds of emotional torment, he went to see The Intention through Alice in so that she could recharge Oz's power so that he could sever the Chains of the World once more to drop the entire world into the Abyss rather than just the majority of Sablier (as Oswald had meddled and mended The Chains to prevent further breakage). Alice reveals herself to be Alice rather than The Intention, and so she killed herself in order to sever Jack's connection to her sister and to stop him from continuing to hurt Oz. The Intention knew that this wouldn't be enough, so she wanted to destroy her memories to so that she'd never seek out Jack again. The Intention used Alice's dying body to connect to Jack, though Alice's soul used the connection as well and whizzed past The Intention, diving into Oz. By doing this, Alice stole Oz's body (B-Rabbit form) and his powers, rendering Oz as nothing more than a sleeping soul within Jack's subconscious. Now that she was in Oz's body and had Oz's powers, she declared herself to be Alice the B-Rabbit, as she had the body and power of a Chain. After The Core of the Abyss intervened and clashed with B-Rabbit's powers, Alice's memories were lost to her and she was deposited into the Abyss without memory, while The Intention's memories were successfully torn apart and scattered (though she kept Alice's memories safe). Jack's soul became foreign to the Abyss because he was caught in the blast of power, putting his body in a state of reverse rebirth that would one day destroy his soul. After more than 100 years though, Oz had become the dominant consciousness in Jack's place and used his body to form a Contract with Alice the B-Rabbit (essentially reforming the Contract between Jack and Oz but with Alice in tagging along). As the Incuse for their Contract progressed, Oz's powers returned to him, and eventually after Oz learned of his origins he took his powers and body back from Alice completely and cast her wandering soul out, once again fully B-Rabbit. Now Oz is allowing Alice to cling to his existence again, though he still retains the full powers of B-Rabbit. Does that make it clear or more confusing? Long story short: Alice was never a Chain, just a ghost possessing a Chain for a limited time.